


Similar Scars

by Hieiko



Series: In the City of Angel [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley/Lilah, in an AU AtS Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tv100's Battle Scars challenge.

Everyday, Lilah entered the offices of Wolfram and Hart exuding poise and confidence as usual, except dressed in infinitely more expensive clothing. She also never wore the same scarf twice.

Wesley wondered what it said about him that he paid attention to the scarf, and was terrified of what it concealed. Often his hand strayed to his own throat then, finding only smooth flesh, and feeling foolish at the notion that somehow they should have had similar scars.

But everyday he and Lilah would also somehow end up together behind locked doors, where time slowed down and scars had no meaning.


End file.
